


Heal

by Jaeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dean is badly hurt, they're not having sex they are comforting each other, two naked dudes hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: ART: Castiel's healing embrace goes a long way.Destiel, digital painting + manipulation.





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr flagged my art. -_- It ain't even erotica. sigh.  
Edit: tumblr restored it. Goodo.

Dean got badly hurt; this is Cas healing him. I have no story to accompany this with (please feel free to make one!)

Click [here](https://www.deviantart.com/jaeh-is-awesome/art/Heal-810842145) to see sources.


End file.
